The present invention resides in motion picture cameras which have film including a plurality of frames and film transport means for transporting said film. In particular, it resides in motion picture cameras wherein it is desired to furnish an indication to the photographer as to the amount of film that has been used up, that is as to how many frames have already been transported by the transport means.